


Those eyes... - ART

by Nessaiya



Series: The "earth" without "art" is just "eh". - ART [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, artwork, pencil sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya
Summary: Another Daniel Craig/ James Bond pencil sketch...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [B wie Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223591) by [Nessaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya). 




End file.
